wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dawnburst
Dawnburst is a city set in Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia. It belongs to Blitz the SkyWing. You don't have to ask to add a business or have an OC live here, but you must ask for a dragon on the Council. Overview Dawnburst is a relatively new city, but it has possibilities shining at every step. It is starting to grow in popularity, and dragons are flocking to its beautiful views and cheerful nature. It's famous beaches are often flocked with tourists and food stands, and are family-friendly, as well. The famous subway lasts for miles, and has a silver-and-black style that is a nice twist compared to the colorful buildings outside. There's always many street-side shops along the roads, and food stands every other turn. The views at dawn are amazing, with the sun rising from behind the jungle, a slow dawn light filtering through the sky. Dawnburst was named for it's great dawn views. But, it's views at night are nothing but terrible. ''There is so much light in the city, you can almost never see the stars. The moon is constantly covered by clouds, basically the opposite of Nightcry. '''Seaside Dawnburst' The side of Dawnburst facing the ocean is colorful and bright, flocked with tourists, shop-owners, celebrities, and anyone else wanting relaxation or business. The beaches are famous for there great views, soft sands, and strong waves. The family-friendly style there is a bonus, and parents often bring there dragonets there on vacations. You can almost always spot a sand castle or two. Carts selling snacks and refreshments line the beach. The famous subway also begins here, and sometimes the line to ride it can reach the next block. Almost no-one drives, and the streets are practically large sidewalks. The entire area always has a playful, happy-go-lucky feel about it. It is most commonly called Seaside Dawnburst. Landside Dawnburst The side facing the land is a little more sophisticated, with museums, high-quality restaurants, and academies. Many dragonets are schooled here. There are less food-stands and street-side shops, because they are seen as uncivilized there. A lot of the buildings are made of brick, and are two to three stories tall. The restaurants are more expensive, but are always around five-star quality. The subway ends here, and streams of excited subway goers are often seem coming out. It is most commonly called Landside Dawnburst. Location Dawnburst is located directly south of the popular city Silverbay, and is regarded by many as a place in a great location. To the east and south: beautiful beaches followed by the wide-open sea. To the north: Silverbay, as well as the muddy fields of the east Mud Kingdom. To the west: the tropical forests of the Rainforest Kingdom. To see exactly, look below: Landmarks Dawnburst is full of interesting landmarks, each being unique and fun. Some are more well-known than others, but they are all equally interesting. They are most often relaxation landmarks, but some are more informative. East Beach East Beach is the eastern beach, and is very popular. The sand is mixed with pebbles and seashells, and is soft and doesn't stick. The waves are low near the shore, but can grow to enormous heights as you get away from the land. Many surfers challenge themselves by riding the largest waves. The boardwalk lasts along the entire beach, and is full of performers and tourists. There is food carts and stands all along the boardwalk, and some favorite beach snacks include: Ice cream, hot dogs, fruit salads, and tortillas. There are usually dragons that have set up toursist stands to explain about the beach or city, and almost always have a captivated audience. Steel Subway The Steel Subway is a famous landmark in Dawnburst, and is a fan-favorite. It goes quicker than a dragon can fly, and has stops all over the city. Most dragons, however, like to simply ride it from the start to the end. The silvery-black colors are beautiful in their own way, and are a refreshing pop compared to the bright, colorful theme of the main city. The interior of the subway train is comfortable, with padded seats and armrests. There's a food cart that comes around every so often, and you can pay a small amount to get a quick snack. Dawnburst History Museum ''' One of the few landmarks in Landside Dawnburst, the Dawnburst History Museum is a tourist-must-go, and is extremely popular. It has programs for dragonets and dragons, colorful exhibits, and a snack bar, that, surprisingly, has moderately good food! (for a museum). It has a handful of branches, the two main ones being Urban History and Natural History. It has an expansive outdoor area, and a small playground for younger dragonets. There's also a science area, where dragons can look through a glass wall and look into the museum's science lab, where an experiment is almost always happening. '''Island: Cocoa Though it is not technically ''part of Dawnburst, Island: Cocoa is a extremely popular spot for tourists. It is the island slightly south of Seaside Dawnburst. It was named because of the massive amount of cocoa trees there. Seaside Dawnburst has multiple ferries that go there and back, some for transport, and some for tours. There are a lot of small hotels there, and a lot of coffee and chocolate shops. Island: Cocoa has some of the best chocolate in Dawnburst. The beaches there aren't very popular, due to the fact that they are rocky and hard to navigate. '''Twenty Year War Memorial' This is another landmark in Landside Dawnburst. It is memorial to remember those who fell in the twenty-year war. It is quite large. It is made of quartz, and is a square, with a statue of a dragon holding up a star on it. The dragon shown has aspects of every tribe, and is no singular tribe. The square part is engraved with the words: "The war that tore apart Pyrrhia has been near forgotten, but the memories of those who have fell live on in every dragon, no matter the differences. The dragons who fell had fought for who they thought was right, and even though the dragon might now be despised, you must remember that scales do not describe soul." The Creek Cafe The Creek Cafe, sometimes just called 'The Creek', is a cafe built into the side of a creek in Seaside Dawnburst, with the entrance being a wooden walkway along the riverside. Part of the river runs through the side of the cafe. The cafe sells mostly fruit salads and smoothies, but also sells pastries and snacks. It has a counter to buy ready-made things, like smoothies, pastries, or snacks, and there is also the option to order food from a menu, for things like salads, meats, and other things. The views are great, and the food is cheap. Most tourists like to have a meal here. Society Dawnburst society is cheerful and family-friendly, and Dawnburst's crime rate is one of the lowest. Most of the locals are happy to help tourists, and most of the dragons are rather happy-go-lucky. The dragons in Landside Dawnburst are a little more sophisticated and a little less welcoming, but there isn't too much of a difference. The current mayor is a SandWing/MudWing hybrid named Gravel. His goal for the city is forge better connections with the other cities and kingdoms, specifically the Mud Kingdom. His secondary goal is to find away to make the city more sanitary, especially after the outbreak of disease that happened near the beginning of his time as mayor. There aren't many inequalities in Dawnburst, but Animus and Fire-Born dragons are highly disliked, and most who come to the city are driven away by the other dragons. But other than that, almost all dragons are excepted, especially hybrids. It is not as excepting and open-to-all as Nightcry, not even close, but it tries to except most dragons. Freedom of speech and freedom of religion are both high points about Dawnburst. Dragons are allowed to voice their opinions, no matter what they are. Dragons are also allowed to practice their religion, whether it be the Pyrrhian Kami, the Angels and Demons, or anything else. Though many dragons can be annoyed by an immature nickname for Dawnburst, made by a fire born who left the city after being discriminated against. To many crueler dragonets, Dawnburst may be known as the "Butt" of Pyrrhia. History Dawnburst has existed for quite a while, but the name Dawnburst was only coined about a hundred years ago. Dawnburst began a few years after the Twenty Year War. It began with two hybrids who had nowhere to go after the war. There was a Sand/Sky hybrid and a Mud/Sea hybrid. They just traveled around, trying to find someplace to be. Eventually they decided to make ''someplace to go. They found a corner of the continent, in between the Mud, Sea, and Rainforest Kingdoms. Some MudWings joined them, and their strength helped the hybrids build the settlement. As it grew, some RainWings, NightWings, and SeaWings heard wind of it and joined the rest of the dragons there. Slowly other dragons came, and each of them found a way to help build with their specific strengths. After about 27 years of hard work, the young city was almost complete. They decided to call it Hyflar. The dragons dispersed through out the city, and started businesses, found love, created monuments and museums. The problem, though, was the mayor. No-one knew who should be mayor, but both of the original hybrids wanted to be mayor. They fought and debated about it, and the city was in turmoil. The founders were arguing, and many dragons were worrying about the stability of the city. Eventually, the hybrids came to an agreement. The Mud/Sea hybrid would be mayor of the seaside part of the city, and the Sky/Sand hybrid would have the side facing land. And thus, Seaside Hyflar and Landside Hyflar were created. Eventually, the two reformed and one mayor took over. She renamed the city Dawnburst after it's great dawn views, and started several programs to help the city grow. But progress practically stopped when a Fire-Born came to the city. They meant no harm, but were shunned by the rest of the city. Eventually, they were so angered by the behavior of dragons that they tried to light the village on fire. They succeeded in burning down several buildings before they were stopped, and since then, Fire-Borns have been driven out of the city. The city kept growing, and soon, it was a well-known settlement. Although it was not technically part of Dawnburst, the city started populating the island just south of them. They called it Island: Cocoa, due to the masses of cocoa trees on the island. After many, many years, Dawnburst evolved into the settlement known today. Eventually, Gravel took up the job of being mayor, and has led the city for many years. One of the more recent problems was an outbreak of a strange disease. It came from sewer sludge, and was transmitted by breath, making it highly infectious. Eventually they found a cure, but ever after the outbreak, Gravel was determined to make sure the city was sanitary. '''Businesses' * Wing Mart - a large chain of stores that consistently undercut competitors by 20%. If one needs to buy something for a low sum of money, this is the place to come to. * Vittoria - a couture brand headquartered in Fidelis but has a large store in Dawnburst. * Add business and description here * Add business and description here Residents Mayor: * Gravel, Sand/Mud hybrid. Council: * Pathtracer * Slot open * Slot open * Slot open Citizens: * Put name and tribe here * Put name and tribe here * Put name and tribe here Add more if needed! Category:Places Category:Content (Blitz the SkyWing)